Glee Project Glee FanFic  A Twist in the Story
by AlphaDarkAngel
Summary: just a little taste of how i pictured season 3 of glee . including old or "soon graduating" members and members of the glee project . disclaimer ** i only own charlie , all character names for tgp characters and most of the new ideas** glee is not mine
1. Author's Note

Author's Note !

**Please Read**

_The following story is completely fictional . I made it up because i love glee and the glee project . i wrote this story to try and imagine what season 3 of glee would be like, as i was watching the glee project . all of the characters from the first 2 seasons of glee and the glee project are in here . NOTE ! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CREATED IN THE WORLD OF GLEE OR TGP, BUT I DO OWN CHARLIE (because i made the character up and i though it would be cool if i played a part on glee, what that roll would be. and charlie was born) i will try to do this story justice . message , rate , and review ._

_enjoy_

_xoxo_

_~ alpha_

Characters :  
>all characters as seen in season 2 of glee**<br>the glee project characters as followed= i put their character name , grade , and where they are from :)

Charlie Oliver Fox = junior ( supposed to be sophomore) ~ new york

Damian - Patrick Ryan McGowan = junior ~ Ireland  
>Marissa - Natalie Ava Cook = sophomore ~ Cali<br>Emily - Isabella Sophia Sanchez-Gonzalez = junior ~ native  
>Hannah - Maddison Abigail Castillo sophomore ~ native<br>Sam - Gabe Jacob Nelson = sophomore (supposed to be junior) ~ native  
>Lindsay - Autumn Taylor Clark = sophomore ~ native<br>Ellis - Olivia Valeria Evans = sophomore (supposed to be freshman) ~ Dwight  
>McKynleigh - Evelyn Nevaeh Duncan = junior ~ Kentucky<br>Matheus - Lucas Davi Martin = junior ~ Dalton  
>Cameron - Tristan Jack Anthony = sophomore ~ native<br>Alex - Landon James Moore = junior ~ Dalton  
>Bryce - Caleb Jayden Turner = junior ~ native<p>

****Charlie's Fender Stratocaster in Ferrari red (i have pics)


	2. Chapter 1: Just Like In The Movies

Chapter 1 : Just Like in the Movies 

The scenes played over and over again, with an almost movie-like quality to them. Cruising down the street just like any other day, mum singing in her sweet soprano voice and octave higher than the blasting radio. Charlie loved when mum sang along to the radio, a hobby she had given up around her ex-husband. She had only recently restarted after he had been taken away in handcuffs for abusing his wife and their child. Cassandra hand started her new life, and even married her old high-school sweetheart, Alexander. An amazing concept since Cassandra had moved to the city that never sleeps to raise a child instead of always dreary Lima, Ohio.

Cassandra placed her left hand on her driving husband's upper arm and belted the upcoming words, "T_o my friends in New York, I say hello. My friends in L.A. , they don't know. Where I've been for the past years or so. Paris to China to Colorado. Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out. Sometimes there's BULLSHIT that don't work out._" Adding extra emphasis on the curse word by loudly bellowing the word out of the open passenger window.

Charlie did not hide the obvious giggle that drifted from the backseat of the gold Honda Pilot, continuing where mum left off, Charlie and Alex harmonized the rest of the chorus. "Mum, why did you ever stop singing? You are so wicked at it."

The driver of the car huffed, "We already went over this." This was Alexander's way of scolding Charlie. He called this tactic "Reaching Teenage Level." Although Charlie constantly reminded him that he would need an awesome time machine in order to do that. He now cleared his throat and paused for dramatic effect of course. "We stopped our wonderful, carefree lives to have a beautiful baby instead of going to our senior prom."

Cassandra chimed in, "Of course, we totally don't regret that decision. Because honestly Charlie you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And to Alex, who was there the day you were born."

Alex held his hand horizontally in the air and zipped it to the right in one quick motion. "Fun time. OVER." He then slammed his hand on the dashboard, "But it's okay because I love you as if you were my own."

Charlie gave a brief eye roll towards Alex's direct, after he broke out into fake hysterics. "You are horrible, Alex, you know that. And plus," Charlie smiled at him ruefully in the rear view mirror, "I am your kid. Just because it isn't biological doesn't mean I don't think of you as my old man."

Alex slowly down to the red light at the four way intersection before swiveling his head to look incredulously at Charlie. "I Am Not OLD !" he protested, turning to Cassandra and smiling. he took her right hand in his left and gently rested it on the console in between the driver and passenger seats.

"I love you guys." Charlie mused from the backseat. "Ewwie, mushy!" Charlie's parents kissed lightly as the traffic light switched from red to a bright, glowing green. Alex gingerly tapped on the gas as impatient drivers honked their horns insistently at the small vehicle. The car slowly rolled in a straight path into the intersection.

The next scene happened rather quickly. In one instant, Charlie's family was slowly following the traffic of downtown Brooklyn. In the next, a large midnight blue suburban was speeding towards an obvious red light on the car's right hand side. The driver was haphazardly swerving in his lane, and easily broke the 55 mph speed limit by thirty points. The scariest thing of all was that Charlie and her family were not paying attention, and the driver of the suburban was not stopping. Finally, it crashed through the dinky Honda Pilot and set it spinning down a nearby embankment.

Charlie shot upright in bed, panting heavily and covered with a sticky cold sweat. Sitting uncomfortably up in a bed, in a house, in a city, that Charlie barely knew also added to the hysteria. It was 2:45 a.m. This had been one of the worst nights, out of a very long list of nights that Charlie had woken up from dreaming about the car accident that had stolen Cassandra and Alex's lives. To really add the cherry to the top of the cake, tomorrow was Charlie's first day at school, at a new school, since the accident. The summer was over, and it was time to stop hiding.

* * *

><p><em>does everyone like it so far . as for those of you wondering how charlie survived a car crash and the parentals didnt , miracle ?<em>

song = good life ~ one republic


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Figure Things Out

Chapter 2 : Lets Figure Things Out

Charlie really wasn't a difficult kid, but it helped that the fifteen year old was well hidden, out of sight and out of mind, in what was now the spare bedroom. William Schuester had never had a child before, let alone having to care of one that wasn't his. But his older sister Cassandra and her husband Alex were killed instantly in a car accident in the beginning of August. This was the moment in time when he wished things with Terri hadn't gone sour. What was he supposed to do with a teenager? And if that wasn't enough, that teenager didn't even talk much.

_You would totally ignore the world too if both of your parents were killed by some dumb-ass drunk driver and you had to move 628 miles away from everything that you ever knew,_ Will thought dryly. It was late, 2:50 a.m. So he wandered out of his small kitchen towards his bedroom, the only decent size bedroom in the house. He had offered it to Charlie, but the kid chose the tiny, closet sized room instead. But as Will approached his bedroom door, he finally heard the choked sobs escape from Charlie's room.

"Charlie? Are you okay?" he called from his position, gripping the door knob tightly.

"I'm fine." Charlie whispered.

"Do you want to talk or something?" Will was usually extremely good with talking to teenagers. He was a teacher and ran the Glee club for goodness sake! And there was always drama there; with someone being pregnant, or stealing some one's boyfriend, or whom was cheating on whom. It wasn't the most easy going place, to say the least.

Charlie's muffled response of a quick NO was the only answer Will received. He rested his head against the door jam, "Well if you ever want to talk, I am here for you. You're not going through this alone." He sighed, knowing that the talking was over for the day. "You should get some sleep. We have to leave a little earlier than most people in the mornings, seeing that I am a teacher and all that. But that just means I can show you around school and we can go through your schedule." He tried so hard to sound bright and cheery, to make Charlie excited about starting school.

He crawled into bed, resting his hands behind his head and staring blankly at the ceiling. Will knew how school would go for Charlie; it wasn't hard guessing how the welcome mat would be rolled out. A kid fresh out of a big city, decked out in the signature leather jacket Charlie always wore and a Fender slung neatly over the shoulder. That kid was one tough cookie and better yet, a rocker and a musician. But Charlie wasn't the only new student in the junior class. There was a transfer from Ireland, a transfer from both Dwight and Dalton, one kid from California, and a girl who could easily be mistaken for Santana's cousin (if they weren't related already). And Will would bet money on the fact that at least one of them would take a cold, sticky sweet slushy to the face before the day was over. He also had to start planning for the Glee club, which he was positive would win this year.

Will finally fell asleep praying that this year wouldn't be as hard as the ones before and hopefully, nothing in comparison to the summer he had.

* * *

><p><em>kind of short i know , but i think this really helped develop a build up .<em>


	4. Chapter 3: Not in Kansas Anymore Dorothy

Chapter 3 : Not in Kansas Anymore Dorothy

Will rose in the morning to smell a fresh batch of coffee, a fridge stocked with new food, and Charlie singing some punk rock song in the shower. The lyrics drifting through the slightly cracked door. "_When you fall asleep tonight. They'll be waiting for you. When you try and close your eyes. They'll try not to hate you. Sleep sleep the night away. Act like nothing is wrong. You know we're going down._"

He didn't recognize it, but he was hoping that Charlie would expand his musical horizons. After all, most of the kids in his Glee club were graduating this year and he needed some fresh blood to liven it up a bit. Charlie didn't sound all that bad, as a matter of fact. And he knew that the kid was capable of a whole lot more vocally since Cassandra always bragged about her shining star.

Will quickly poured some coffee into a thermos and placed it on the kitchen counter with two bagels wrapped inside paper towels. "Charlie," he called towards the bathroom door. He was running late and would hate himself if Charlie's first day was chaotic. "Quickly get dressed and get your school books together. We leave in five!"

He suddenly remembered that his mother always made him lunch for school, back in the day. Was it even _cool_ to bring your own lunch anymore? "Why am I so dumb?" he muttered to himself as h yanked the refrigerator door open. Two brown bags laid on the top shelf, one labeled WILL, the other one CHARLIE. _Guess so. Thank God someone is on the ball this morning,_ he thought silently. He grabbed the two lunch bags, twirled around to snatch his briefcase, finished buttoning his vest, and took the car keys from the little table by the door way.

"Charlie let's go!" Will called towards the general direct of the teen's room as he opened the front door.  
>Charlie suddenly appeared, skinny jeans, coloured v-neck, converse, sunglasses and leather jacket. Weaving through the living room, Charlie picked the lunch bag from Will's hand and threw it inside the black backpack. "I am ready for my close up!" Charlie gave him a sarcastic smile and slung the guitar case over the other, unoccupied shoulder.<p>

"Well okay then," Will smiled back. "I'll be driving you home too. Okay?"

"Sure, sure." Charlie nodded, even though the teen had been driving for six months already.

The ride to school wasn't particularly long compared to the two buses, subway ride, and the 27 blocks it used to take to get to school. But what made it seem more uncomfortable than the old ride was that Uncle Will wanted to talk.

"So, uhh, Charlie," he started about mid car ride through. "What were you singing in the shower this morning?"

Raising an eyebrow, Charlie responded. "Light Sleeper by Hawthorne Heights."

"Like the book?" he inquired. He obviously wasn't going to give up easily. "I've never heard of them."

"Yeah like the book. I like them, and I like the book. I wouldn't expect you know of them, Mum always told me the whole rock thing wasn't much of your scene. But then again, they are from Ohio."

Will sighed and looked through the rain covered windshield. "Charlie, if I asked you to join a club at school, would you? You don't have to waste your time auditioning or anything, and it is indisputable that you have an amazing voice."

Charlie's head made an audible thunk as it hit the passenger seat window. "Mum sent you the tapes?"

"Uhh, yeah she did. Your band was really good, Charlie. And you are extremely talented." He peeked over, but Charlie's face was hidden by the collar of the leather jacket, which was clearly a poor choice of wardrobe because it didn't provide any protection from the onslaught on rain. That was now coming down in buckets.

"I'll think about it Uncle Will. But I can't promise anything at the moment." Charlie looked at the surroundings now that the car had finally come to a stop. "Let's get this over with."

"Come on Charlie, school will be fun!" Will tried to brighten the kid's gloomy mood, perfectly in tune with the weather.

Charlie just snatched both book bag and guitar case from the back seat and scoffed, "Yeah I can't wait to eat lunch all by myself and deal with the cheerleaders." Slamming the car door shut, Charlie made a beeline for the main entrance leaving Will in the car alone.


	5. Chapter 4:Attention Communication Needed

Chapter 4 : Attention! Communication Needed !

Lucas eyed the new transfer student suspiciously, ignoring the fact that him and his best friend, Landon, were transfer students themselves. But this boy was clearly different, and stuck out like a sore thumb. He didn't seem aware of the fashion sense in McKinley High, sporting green converse, dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt covered by a green zip-up hoodie, and a beat up leather jacket. Landon on the other hand, had superior fashion taste over the new boy, who wasn't like them and wasn't from Dalton. Not that Lucas really cared, fashion or otherwise, coming from a school where uniforms were mandatory for the last two years. He just nodded his head when Landon, clearly batting for the other team, whispered to Lucas about fashion.

In all honesty, Lucas just didn't want to be slushied, a common practice at his new high school. He quickly spun to face Landon, "I think now is a good opportunity as any to get our schedules. And although that may have seemed like a suggestion to you, it really isn't. Let's go."

Landon fiddled with the edge of his scarf but followed his friend who was now marching up to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Lucas Martin, and this is my friend Landon Moore. We are transfer students from Dalton and are here for our schedules."

Mrs. Elliot, the secretary, looked up from her typing and looked at Patrick, the "obvious new student", with a raised eyebrow. Using his right hand he pointed downward, to Lucas. "Well, Patrick, you can go. Try to stay out of trouble, will you?"

"I can't make any promises, ma'am." Patrick replied in a thick Irish accent, heaved his black NorthFace over his shoulder, and left.

Lucas sighed; he couldn't quite clear the five foot counter space that was blocking his view from Mrs. Elliot. He was only 4'9". Seeing that his friend was in need of a serious attitude check, Landon piped up from behind Lucas. "Excuse me miss," he started in a soft, feminine voice, "I was wonder if you could give us our schedules. First bell is about to ring." He was handed both schedules without another word.

A teacher walked into the room, gathering his mail from the little cubby provided labeled MR. SCHUESTER. He called to the secretary, "Hey Maura, do you think you could get Charlie's schedule for me?"

Landon looked down at his classes; he had Schuester first for Spanish 2.5. "Excuse me sir," Landon gently touched the teacher's shoulder. "I was hoping you knew where this room was? We are both new, from Dalton." He held the paper out to Mr. Schuester, trembling slightly.

Mr. Schue smiled at the new student, "You have first period with me, Landon. Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Schue."

The teacher escorted both boys out to the hallway. Lucas had English first so he quietly slipped away, figuring he would see the teacher in the native Spanish class third period. "So," the more than friendly teacher continued down the hall. "Landon, what do you like to do for fun? Sports, theater, clubs?" He quickly flourished a piece of paper out of his briefcase and taped it to the school message board. All the clubs and teams had a signup sheet there, each advertising a different activity.

"I like to sing, I guess. Theater was kind of my thing in my old school." Landon grinned. Last year he had the lead role for Dalton and Dwight's Fiddler On the Roof. "What club do you run?"

Mr. Schue saw where this was heading, and he liked it. "I run the Glee club; it's kind of like a musical group. But not songs from only musicals, we do a different them every week. The kids really love it. Most of our members are graduating this year. You should try out."

"You really think I should do it?" Landon turned to his new favourite person in the school. Mr. Schue nodded and handed him a pen. Landon's bubbly print was the first name to grace the blank sign-up sheet, _Landon James Moore._He had then decided that today would be a great day.

* * *

><p>Isabella and Caleb had been friends for a fairly long time. They had gone through elementary and middle school together and now braved the drama of junior year in high school together. But it had only recently become official that they had feelings for one another. They sat together in the back of the physics lab when a new girl flung her books on to the table with them.<p>

"Can I help you?" Caleb pulled his attention away from the beautiful Latina next to him.

The girl openly stared back, obviously, not amused. Her black fedora bobbing as she spoke. "No, not really. I can see you two are busy."

"What I mean is," Caleb licked his lips, prepared to do the talking or the both of them. "_What are you doing here? And who are you?_"

"My name is Evelyn and the teacher assigned me to be in your group since all the other tables are full. I am from Kentucky, so do not ask about my accent. There was supposed to be another student at our table but he was transferred into the college level physics class."

All this time Isabella stayed quiet, and was looking down at the floor. Usually so was very social person and dominated conversations, so she waited until Evelyn was finished before she asked, "Girl, I love your shoes! Where did you get them?" Smiling openly at the girl opposite from the table, she hoped to coax the answer out of her.

Caleb just rolled his dark brown eyes and opened his mouth to insist that Evelyn did not want to talk to Isabella about fashion, when Evelyn answered. "Well there is a shoe store inside the Carmel mall called Traffic. They have the cutest shoes there. It's new."

"I'm Isabella." She responded, brushing dark locks out of her face. Caleb coughed lightly, trying not to be forgotten as the two girls started to get along. Isabella sighed and waved him off , "This is Caleb. Hey I was thinking, do you want to go shopping after school today? I'll drive."

"Sure, I'd love to." Evelyn looked to Caleb who just sat there with his mouth open.

"I thought _we_ were going to hang out today Iz." He whined. It was not often, in the short amount of time that their relationship was _more than friends_ but _less than boyfriend and girlfriend_, did Isabella blow him off. As a matter of fact, he could only think of a handful of times since they've known each other, that she ever blew him off.

"Who says we can't do both. We do need someone to hold our shopping bags," Isabella smiled at her new found friend, "don't we?"

The bell rung dismissing most of the students to lunch. Isabella slung her huge, stylish purse over her shoulder and linked arms with Evelyn. Caleb, not wanting to be forgotten again, grabbed Isabella's free hand. With that the three new friends headed off to lunch.

* * *

><p><em>next few chapters , kind of interesting .<em>

_i know i really havent built up any character background story yet for some of the characters , but hopefully ill have time to get around to everyone ._

_any suggestion ? how do you guys like it so far ?_


	6. Chapter 5 : Starting With A Bang!

Chapter 5 : Starting With A _Bang!_

Landon and Lucas had been standing in front of their lockers, gathering their books, five minutes before lunch let out. Both thought the day was going exceptionally well since neither of them had been bullied or injured. Lucas had concentrated on making friends of the female gender, even going great lengths to talk to a pretty blonde cheerleader. Her soul purpose in the world was to pop her pink bubble gum in the most inconvenient times during class. But she had been cute, so he let it slide. Looking back, Lucas distinctly remembered their conversation in English class.

He had been humming one of his favourite Fall Out Boy songs when she had first spoken, "You should really try out for the Glee club."

He blinked up at her, "Excuse me?"

"Wait," she held out a hand to silence him, as if he was talking. "Let me start again. Hello my name is Brittney, I am a senior, and I think you should join the Glee club. Because I am amazing and I have great taste in talent."

"Well thank you Brittney," Lucas smiled. "I guess I will then."

"That's good," she took half of her gum out of her mouth and spun it around her finger, "plus I think you're cute, which always help."

Lucas shut his locker with a bang, "So to answer your question Landon, I did make a new friend already. And I added my name to the Glee club auditions list. What about you?"

Landon huffed and threw his Calculus book into his bag, "Do you remember that kid from the main office this morning?"

Lucas nodded, shifting his bag. "Yeah, Patrick, the Irish one right?"

"Yeah. So he is apparently really smart in school but doesn't apply himself at all." Landon could be the biggest gossip sometimes. "And I overheard some of the teachers talking, he came here because his parents got fed up with him and it was either here or _boarding school._ Because he has two older brothers who are amazing at sports and school and both got into big fancy colleges, and he still hasn't decided what he wants as a career path. And I guess he got annoyed that his parents were always comparing him to his brothers, so he started acting up like, being bad and everything, and I heard that he went to this big party where everyone was drinking. And then some neighbour called the cops and his parents had to pick him up from jail, but it didn't go on his record. So now he lives here with his aunt. And they said this was his last chance _to make things work _or else they were going to send him to a military school."

Landon was left huffing and puffing after his little biography on the new kid, since he hadn't stopped to take a breath through it all. Lucas raised a thick brown eyebrow, "So is he nice?"

Landon smiled shyly, "Yeah, surprisingly. He is in my History class, which he calls Story Time. I guess since he isn't from America, he doesn't really care about American history, but he is still really smart an knows practically everything."

Landon was just so lucky that the saying "speak of the devil, and he shall appear" applied right now. There he was, at the very end of the long hallway, staring down at a cell phone that looked like it had seen better days. Landon was too busy day dreaming about the kind Irish boy to realize that he was about to receive the welcome party that most new students got. A herd of four or five football players, each with Big Gulps in their hands, chucked the sticky sweet mixture on to Lucas and Landon.

Both boys froze, drenched head to toe in an array of colours. The football players stopped to mock their new victims. "Was it too cold for you?" one mocked, he seemed like the leader. "Why, you don't take it like that? You fairy!" The group of buys stared to walk away, but a small crowd had already formed.

Lucas had seen enough, for the last three years he had seen Landon get bullied because he was gay. And he was always bullied because he was short. But a new school and a new school year somehow uplifted Lucas to say the following words. "Do you take it that way, _asshole_?"

The jock whipped his head around an shoved Lucas, sending him flying into the lockers. Then, he and his friends set upon beating up the two new boys. 

Charlie had witnessed a whole lot of fights in her life time, especially living in Brooklyn and going to school at LaGuardia. People fought over just about anything; you pushed me on the train, you bumped me in the hallway, or even just walking in the street at not the best time. But Charlie had never witnessed a fight like this, not even in New York.

It had started when a bunch of jocks slushied two of the new kids, one short, the other gay. And they would have been fine if they had stayed quiet and just accepted that this was going to be their lives for the next two years. But Charlie knew that it wasn't right, and got an amazing high off of the fact that the short boy, Lucas, who shared the same History class, stood up to the bully.

Which got him sent flying across several lockers, before he fell in a heap on the cold tile floor.

Charlie pushed and shoved through the now tight-bonded circle of teenagers, who had come to enjoy the fight. There was only one person separating Charlie from the action. Pushing away a stray lock of dyed reddish hair, Charlie bellowed at the kid. "What, was your daddy a glass maker?" The mammoth sized boy looked back and scooted to the left, leaving Charlie room.

What surprised Charlie immensely, for a child who was not surprised often, was that another boy had joined the fight. But judging from his stance, he was defending the two boys from Dalton, not ragging on them. Which was weird. He looked like the popular type, with his semi-spiked hair and big blue eyes. Charlie's ogling was cut short; Uncle Will was running down the hall, provided by the board of education to break up the handsome little fight.

Schuester dived through the crowd, popping up only when a jock landed his fist hard against the blue eyed kids face.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Mr. Schue got in between the football team and the three other boys. "All of you to the office."

He firmly looked at both groups of boys, neither one moving. "Get going. NOW!"


End file.
